Revenge is a vicious circle
by nikusya
Summary: [AU] (based on korean drama city hunter )"Revenge is a vicious circle, it'll end with blood and start with blood again." - "You're too young to understand-" - "I want to get revenge my way." - "Is that so?" The story of a 24 year old boy (Uchiha Sasuke) who's life is determined by revenge. "Don't ever fall in love, or your beloved ones will suffer..." / sorry for my bad english


Prolog – Betrayal

The two men were standing side by side, occasionally looking around while checking up the place for anything strange. Both agents were guarding this place in order to assure safety for the president who was now visiting this Mausoleum. Fugaku and Madara Uchiha are both brothers who would risk everything to keep their homeland safe, this included the president too.  
As the said president got off his car with his cabinet directly going into the Mausoleum, a bomb goes off, shocking everyone who was not dead by now. The Uchiha's, best friends, brothers and spies of Konoha Gakure, observed this massacre of their fellows in horror, feeling totally futile and angry at the same time.  
"Madara, we have to do something!" Fugaku said in a hoarsely voice. Madara nodded. "Come on. We have to try and find survivors and maybe the bomber." It was Fugaku's time to nod, immediately both started to run to the direction of the blast, pistols pulled out, aimed at nothing. They saw the ruins and several people lying either unconscious or dead on the ground, blood everywhere. These two will never forget this image of the massacre, it was shattering.

Somewhere in central Konoha, five men were sitting together in a room, facing each other. These five men are members of the secret council as well as important politicians. Suno Jiraiya, Shimura Danzo, Sakumo Hatake, Den Orochimaru and Keichi Pein. They learned that Sound has something to do with the bomb attack, this enraged especially Jiraiya. "This is an act of war, we have to counterattack immediately!" He thumps the table, getting everyone's attention. It seemed like the other four would prefer to ignore this attack, going on with their life.  
"This is nothing to be taken as joke, we have to act." Jiraiya continues to persuade the others with success. "But this has to stay a secret-" Danzo stated but was interrupted by Jiraiya. "Okay, I get it! This will be kept as a secret between us five. Not a word must be uttered. Not now, not in the future." Everyone nodded. "So what exactly are you planning, Jiraiya?" Orochimaru asked, sounding quite curious, even though his expression spoke otherwise. "I'll first talk to the Uchiha's about my plan. We will raid Sound as soon as possible. And the president must know nothing about it..."

Mikoto Uchiha did it, although without her husband, finally she gave birth to her son. She lay on the bed in the hospital, her newborn sleeping on her chest. Suddenly the TV was turned on by her roommate. "...16 people were killed today at a bomb attack, where the president was going to visit the Mausoleum." Mikoto's eyes widened as she look up to the TV, there was fire everywhere, blood everywhere, dead people everywhere... "Fugaku..." she whispered, a small tear sliding down her cheek...

Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Fugaku met up immediately with Jiraiya, talking about the plan. "So all in all I want you to dress as Sound soldiers and attack the president of Sound." Both nodded. "You two...reunite the best soldiers you know, and then we will meet up again. I count on you. You're dismissed." After slight bows they left. Both Uchiha's drove to the hospital, after all Fugaku was expecting his child.  
"You should stay here in Konoha, Fugaku." Madara said while driving the car. Fugaku was staring outside the window. "I won't let you do this mission alone. Also I want to keep both safe, Mikoto and my baby. Therefore I should give my best." Madara chuckled, this reaction was exactly what he expected, but he really wanted to convince him. "You know, you have family now. You should stay by their side." Fugaku sighed. "I won't change my mind." Both smirked at each other, nearly arriving at the hospital. The next question caught Fugaku off guard. "Are you nervous? I bet your kid will be as handsome as his uncle." Madara couldn't suppress his laughter as he said this. "Oh come on, he's an Uchiha ... 'course he will be good-looking." This was Fugaku's last comment before entering the hospital.

"Fugaku...FUGAKU!" Mikoto yelled as the Uchiha's entered her room. Madara smirked and Fugaku smiled at this outburst. "Hey Honey, how are you?" Fugaku asked uncertainly, while taking big steps towards her. As he stood right in front of her, he only noticed her tears. "What-" WHAM! She hit him hard on his shoulder, and before he could say something she started yelling at him. "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME ALONE WHILE I WAS GIVING BIRTH? AND WHAT ABOUT THE BOMB ATTACK? I WAS SO WORRIED!" Silence. Only loud sobs were heard, until Madara disturbed her crying. "You do look very beautiful, crying like this, sister-in-law." He teased her, smirking widely. "Are you hitting on her again, seriously! Get yourself a wife." Fugaku stated half seriously half jokingly. Madara patted his back. "Are you not curious about your kid?" All the eyes fell on the newborn as Madara said this, and without further notice he left the room.

"Let's name him Sasuke, I really like this name. " Mikoto suggested, now calmed down again. Fugaku hold his baby up and looked at him. "Okay, Sasuke?!" The baby giggled as his father said his name. Uchiha Sasuke was born.  
Fugaku's face fell, he had to leave them now... "Mikoto I-" – "Mhmm?" – "I have to leave again, for a mission..." – "WHAT?" – "I'm sorry but I want you two to be safe here in Konoha..." – "You can't, Fugaku...please..." – "I'm sorry, I have to go now. Take care of yourself and Sasuke, will you?"- "I will, but only if you promise me that you'll come back safely with your brother." – "I promise!" And with that, Fugaku and Madara left to find the other suitable members.

The black ops team met up with Jiraiya talking about their tactic and the plan in general. "I am very proud of all 21 agents who will be assigned in this secret mission. I trust you all with my life..." Everyone looked at him with a serious facial expression. "I promise you one thing, to ensure all your lives, I will pay with my own." With this simple sentence he showed his faith in them and gave them strength. "We will start in five hours, be ready!" Fugaku commanded so that everyone left to get ready, Jiraiya smiled and left too.

While the start of the mission goes on smoothly and without any problems, something important is happening in Konoha...

The secret council is meeting up again, now totally devastated. "I can't believe the president's speech." Jiraiya uttered loudly. "Yes, he is against any attack." exclaimed Sakumo thinking hard about this whole mission. "What about the men we sent to Sound?" Orochimaru asked Jiraiya, who was staring at something, unfocused. He didn't answer, Pein did instead. "We have to disavow our knowledge about this attack in Sound, otherwise-" Jiraiya interrupted him rudely. "Are you serious?! We sent these men to complete this honourable mission. We can't take our backs on them now!" It was silent, the four men were trying to escape Jiraiya's fierce stare. "But the president-" stated Sakumo but was cut off Jiraiya, like everyone else. "The president knows nothing; we can't leave our soldiers by themselves!" Danzo stood up now. "I'm not refusing to obey the president's orders; also our reputation is in danger-" Jiraiya sat down after hearing this, reality hitting him hard. There was no way to disobey the president... but he promised them, he promised to pay with his own life. "All of you only care about your position of power..." Jiraiya whispered, loud enough for everyone to be heard.

The soldiers in Sound completed their mission and waited for their comrades to come and get them...after awhile the submarine appeared and the soldiers laughed with joy, swimming towards their submarine. It was time to get home.


End file.
